


Iris

by peonymangoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: And all I can taste is this momentAnd all I can breathe is your lifeCause sooner or later it's overI just don't want to miss you tonight
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Iris by the goo goo dolls. Amazing song 10/10 my jam. 
> 
> Try giving it a listen if u havent already! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy

Changkyun’s in love with Minhyuk. He’s been in love with him for years and it’s finally starting to take a toll on him.

Minhyuk was straight. He was into girls and was always talking of girls, wives, getting married and having kids. 

Changkyun would just have to nod and smile along, laughing at the absurdity that the either of them would rather get married at all. 

But a small hope remained inside of him. Maybe one day. He would confess and it might magically come together. Something like that. 

_When everything’s made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Changkyun also had to smile and nod when he met Minhyuk’s new girlfriend. She was a sweet, wonderful person, he could tell. They were compatible in every way and just the two of them being together brightened the entire room. 

He’d laugh at that too but for an entirely different reason. The realisation that Minhyuk would never be his, that there was simply no chance. 

It was harder accept in the beginning, he’d cry and throw things, questioning why Minhyuk was the way he was and it would wind up with Changkyun asking why he himself was the way he was. 

A fool in love for years with a man who would never love him back. 

Whose fault was it really?

He’d smile and nodded when Minhyuk proudly announced he was going to get married to this girl. Changkyun was the best man at the wedding. 

He cried on the spot and Minhyuk hugged him, telling him it was fine and that he didn’t need to be so overwhelmed, no need to be so happy, it was only him. 

“Minhyuk has been my best friend for years. Every memory with him has been precious and I cherish them deerly. He’s wonderful and beautiful and amazing and kind and deserves the world. His wife is perfect for him and I know they love each other to the moon and back and have dreamt of a wedding just like this. I wish them a long lasting and prosperous marriage. And congratulations dude, I like really fucking love you man.” 

_And I don’t want the world to see me_

_Cause I don’t think that they’d understand_

Changkyun can’t hear the applause when he finishes, and it’s excruciatingly hard to bite back the tears that threaten to pour.

The groom and the bride kiss and Changkyun claps and he smiles and he hopes the sound of the applause helps soothe the increasingly numb feeling the starts bubbling up inside of him. 

Of all the other times he’s clapped for him, during all those school talent shows, all the times Minhyuk’s cheered him on and gave him that smile and the look in his eyes that he was his world.

The look he now gave his new wife. When Minhyuk turns to look at him and smile and wave excitedly, that look is gone, slowly faded away over time. 

Everything starts to fall apart. Changkyun grins wide and waves back at him and gives him a thumbs up. 

_You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be_

“Hey Changkyun, what’s wrong?” 

Minhyuk taps his shoulder and his face is full of concern. 

“Huh? Nothing. Why?” 

“You’re crying? Your eyes are red.” 

“Oh, no it’s fine. I just got some weird sauce in my eye and it stung like a bitch.” 

“Oh, okay. Glad your fine.” 

“Nah dude it’s all alright. Come here.” 

_I’d give up forever to touch you_

“Haha what’s this? You’re never touchy, got a fever?” 

“Your special congratulatory, wedding hug by yours truly.” 

He says it dryly but it’s his hoarse, breaking point voice and not his humour. 

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

“Thanks. Never thought you’d get emotional on my wedding day.” 

“I’m just really happy for you.” 

_When everything’s made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

  
  


“Thank you Changkyun. It means a lot, being your friend has been the best thing ever. Thank you.” 

Minhyuk hold him even tighter and for a moment, Changkyun would like to believe it was love and that everything would be perfect, just them two together. 

But he knows better but it doesn’t stop him from pulling Minhyuk in closer too. 

Just for a moment he could believe and hold on to that stupid hope and fantasty. Just for a moment it could be reality. Just for a moment, he could linger on, stupidly. 

But he knows better than that and he lets go when Minhyuk does. 

“See you for the photos!” 

“Yeah you too.” 

Changkyun watches him walk away and the numb feeling in his heart only solidifies.   
  


_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**Author's Note:**

> Made at like 4 am after getting this song stuck in my head. Hope it was okay though lmao. Leave kudo and comments and whateverrr <3 yall 
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
